UMD-New Jersey Medical School conducts a broad spectrum of biomedical research, training, and education. In support of this mission, New Jersey Medical School is committed to providing facilities and a comprehensive animal care and use program that meet the standards of the Animal Welfare Act and PHS policies. In this application, we propose alterations and renovations that enable our institution to continue to meet NIH and USDA standards and maintain our AAALAC accreditation. The following alterations and renovations are requested: 1. Renovation of floors in canine and cage washing areas to correct chronic peeling, cracking, and flaking. These renovations are essential to maintain compliance with USDA standards. 2. Upgrade of the ventilating system (HVAC) to achieve acceptable air changes, room temperature, air pressure, and directional air flow in accordance with USDA and AAALAC guidelines. . Renovation and improvement of canine housing to meet new requirements for primary enclosures and exercise as defined in the Animal Welfare Act Guidelines. 4. Replacement and installation of a cagewasher that requires frequent repairs. Parts and service, however, are difficult to obtain since the manufacturer is no longer in business. Steady use of the cagewasher is required to meet the recommendations in the NIH Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals.